randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Other Settings
Here you can find brief descriptions of the settings used on the famous "one-shots". Venetian Insurrection, Wild Frontier and Iron Age are creations spawned from the DM's twisted mind, based on our world History, mythology and a little bit of plain old D&D. 'Iron Age' This setting was based in Ancient Greece, a century or so after the Trojan War. Despite the age of heroes being deemed over, magic and fantastical monsters still existed in this world. 'Story' A cult of Hecate established themselves in the ruins of Troy and lots of bandits gathered there afterwards. Heralds called for heroes to retake the city, so it could be rebuilt. A handful of adventurers heeded the call and traveled to Troy. There they battled the bandits, the undead, some elementals and the priestess of Hecate. They manage to kill almost everyone, except the high priestess (and leader), who escaped after killing one of the adventurers (Kadmos). She swore vengeance against the others and their families and friends, but the city was retaken in the end. 'Characters' *'Actias': Druid (of Artemis); NG. *'Alexia': Paladin, Champion of Athena; LG. *'Kadmos': Rogue, Fighter; CN. *'Khloe': Ranger, Fighter; CG. *'Lysandros': Cleric, Initiate of Apollo; NG. *'Thanos': Fighter, Barbarian, Frenzied Berserker; LN. 'Venetian Insurrection' This setting is actually an alternate Earth. It takes place in Italy (during the period that would be the beginning of the Renaissance in our chronology). However, there are some few differences: the Christians have never existed, magical beasts (such as lycanthropes, goblin, elementals and outsiders) exist, and, of course, magic also exists. Here, there was also a Black Plague, but it affected only humans. So, a new church had arisen, based on the “teachings” of a self-immolated martyr: the Church of Aton. The Plague ended coincidentally with the martyr’s sacrifice. The Church then, blaming the non-humans for the Plague and fearing another disease like that, started to destroy all the other races (and the human hybrids). They managed to take control of Spain and France, establishing the Papal Court in Avignon. Then they began trying to take Italy (Italy was not a country actually, but a handful of minor States). The Church had even begun killing wizards, for they dabbled to close to demonical affairs. However, in Venice, the Church found a man willing to gather all non-humans (and human sympathizers) under his banner, to fight back and unify Italy as a land where every kind of people can live. 'Story' 'Act I' Helm gathers his Lieutenants Chiara and Gertorix, alongside Nadia and Leon, to play a major role in the conquest of Venice. There was going to be a great party that most of the Church’s high echelon would attend: the high priest, the “Templar” leader, the admiral of the Spanish Navy, and lots of politicians (counselors) who approved the Church’s government. The small group infiltrated the party and killed all of them except the Templar. He gathered his troops and thinking he would only have to deal with some infidels and terrorists, he had quite a surprised when found the huge army Helm had assembled. The Templar was killed and Venice was conquered. Helm and some politicians, wizards and military men established a new government, where humans, goblins, beastfolk (lycanthropes), planetouched and outsiders could live together and in peace. 'Act II' After freeing Venice from the Church, Helm starts thinking about reclaiming the neighboring cities. He sends Chiara, Nadia and Rowan to Padua. The non-humans were living isolated in slums in the border of the city. The girls should kill the important people of the Church and encourage/make the non-humans rebel themselves and retake the city. 'Characters' *'Chiara': Human (lycanthrope: cat); Rogue, Fighter; CN. *'“Gertorix” (Jackes'): Human (lycanthrope: boar); Hexblade; LN. *'Helm': Human; Wizard, Warlock, Eldritch Theurge; LN. *'“Leon”': Q’waroth (outsider); Warlock; NE. *'Nadia Shirazz': Lamia; Wizard; N. *'Rowan Nathos': Goblin; Rogue, Fighter, Swashbuckler; CN. 'Wild Frontier' This setting is a fantasy approach to the “Wild West” concept. The foreigners have come to tame the land, but they after the arcanium, an ore capable of harnessing great amounts of magical energy. Here, there are the natives (both humans and the yanok, or coyotefolk) resisting the advance of “civilization” (the Wild Frontier Company, composed of humans and the nibelungs, or dwarves). 'Story' The WFC has attacked the Grey Bear tribe in order to get some slaves for a new arcanium mine. Only two people have escaped: the siblings Huruk and Aina. They go to the neighboring tribe, a yanok, to get help. The yanok shaman sends their best warrior, Honon, and two visitors in the tribe also wished to help them (for personal reasons): Jane and her bodyguard/sidekick Black Wolf. Jane had been kicked out of the WFC and now was trying to live her life, but when she discovered that Fergus, her nemesis, was involved in this slave mining program, she decided to help. The group goes to the mine, kills all the WFC people and frees the slaves. Jane gets a duel with Fergus, but loses (Fergus is afterwards killed by Honon). 'Characters' *'Aina Summerain': Human (native “Indian”); Shaman (water); NG. *'“Black Wolf”': Human (native “Indian”); Rogue, Shadow Sniper; CN. *'Honon Moonchild': Yanok (coyotefolk); Ranger; LN. *'Huruk Windseer': Human (native “Indian”); Ranger, Fighter, Archer; NG. *'Jane “Ghost Trigger” Cornwell': Human (from the old continent); Rogue, Fighter, Gunslinger; CN. Category:Settings